


The Eldest Hawke

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Ties that Bind [13]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neria, Bethany, Anders and Carver put their plan to break away from Stefan into motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eldest Hawke

**Author's Note:**

> This is out of order. There will be more fics between this and the previous one. It just wouldn't leave me alone though so I had to write it.

Neria sat on his lap as Carver reclined against his older brother’s apartment doorway. She could feel his length under her, almost where she wanted it. This task, while distasteful, was crucial for their freedom and Anders’ happiness. Carver likely cared about Garrett’s happiness more than Anders but that was to be expected. They were blood family. Anders was the only family she had having grown up in the same orphanage.

She worked a hand between them while their tongues danced together, pressing the length of his prick between her sopping labia. Carver hummed and pressed her torso more firmly against his chest when her hand was once again on his shoulder. Squashed against his chest Neria couldn’t roll her hips and create the friction she wanted.

“Carver,” Neria moaned unhappily.

“He’ll be home any minute,” Carver said nipping her ear lobe. “Then you can play.”

“Are you sure it’s okay?” she whispered.

“Not really,” he snorted. “It was difficult enough getting used to all this. Garrett…” Carver sighed heavily and held her a little more firmly against him. “You’re the only thing I’ve never had to share or that wasn’t passed down from him.”

“You are my only love,” Neria said. “Garrett is sex. He’s fun. And you know we have to do this.”

“I know,” Carver sighed. “I just hope he agrees.”

“He will,” said Neria confidently. “They love each other very much. Even if I hadn’t brought Anders into this Garrett would do it for you and Beth. You know he would Carver.”

“It’s too bad Anders can’t turn him. He might balk at letting me fuck him.”

“We’ll just have to convince him. Now kiss me some more or let me move.”

Carver snorted but his grip loosened. His hands moved to her ass and Neria smiled as she began slowly sliding along his cock. They were both starting to breathe heavily when they finally heard steps coming up the hallway. She looked over without stopping and grinned when Garrett stopped in his tracks.

“Please tell me you’re not really fucking right in front of my door,” he moaned after a few seconds.

“I could,” Neria said.

“She’d be lying though,” Carver added. “It’s what we do now Brother. You get bored you find someone and have sex. I still don’t like men but Anders’ ass looks real good when Neria and Bethany are out.”

Garrett’s grimace turned to confusion quickly. “Does that mean…”

“Yes Garrett,” Neria said standing. “He has. And if you want to help us get rid of Stefan you will have to let him fuck you too.”

His eyebrows shot to his hair line and he shook his head. “Let’s go a little slower. Carver has actually…”

“Yes,” Carver said irritably. “I’ve had my dick up her ass, in her mouth, in her pussy, between her tits. Beth really likes both of us in her at the same time. I’ve watched Neria eat her out while Anders was up her ass and my cock down her throat.”

“That was tough but fun,” Neria said grinning.

Garrett’s eyes had grown large and his mouth dropped open. “Maker’s Breath… why?”

“Because we crave sex,” Neria said with a shrug. “Sex is food but even when we’re not hungry we want sex.”

“Having the same mortal parents doesn’t matter to us because that’s not how we reproduce,” Carver added. “We aren’t human any more Garrett.”

“I hope you’re not telling me this just to horrify me,” Garrett said moving around them to get to his door.

“We aren’t,” Carver said grimly. “We want to make you an incubus. It’s the only way we’ll be free.”

“If you confront him as you are now you don’t stand a chance,” Neria said softly. “And we can’t confront him. Not in a way that will free us.”

“It’s the only way you can be with Anders too,” said Carver. “It’s… too dangerous for a mortal to be around us constantly.”

Garrett paused before pushing his door open. “Why dangerous?”

“It’s too easy to compel you,” Neria replied. “You can die from being… over used. It’s easy to control ourselves around each other. Our personalities and morals haven’t changed. But… accidents happen.”

“And he wouldn’t be able to live with himself,” Garrett said nodding. He stepped into his apartment and stopped in the archway that led to the living room and eventually the bedroom. “So how does one get turned into a nymphomaniac with horns and a tail?”

“Sex,” Neria said closing the door behind her. “How else.”

“It’s a little more complicated than just fucking,” Carver said seriously. “Let me explain.”

He sat on a recliner and listened intently while Carver and Neria explained what would need to be done. Garrett looked from one to the other with a small frown when they finished. “And why does it have to be Carver?”

“We don’t understand it completely,” Neria said moving to stand between his spread legs. “Carver can resist him more than the rest of us but he still succumbs. It has to be because Stefan made us. If Anders turned you he might be able to control you.”

“He doesn’t want that,” Carver said. “I don’t want it either but there’s no other option.”

“All right,” Garrett said after a moment of thought. “Since I’m agreeing to this do you really have to… wear me out completely?”

“I don’t think so,” Neria said. “It will be easier on you if you’re… prepared… for the knot. The first time it hurts.”

“The first time?” said Garrett arching an eyebrow.

“It feels wonderful,” she replied excitedly. “We knot each other all the time.” Neria grabbed his hand and tugged until he stood. “Let’s get started.”

She pulled him to an open area and placed his hands on her breasts. Garrett tried to glance over his shoulder but Neria caught his cheek and turned him to face her. “Don’t look at him. Don’t think about Anders. Focus on me.” She nudged him a tiny bit, hoping to make it easier for him.

“Neria…” Garrett said cautiously pulling his hands away.

“Do it,” Carver demanded. “Show me up Brother. You always do.”

Garrett turned to glare at him and Neria held in a sigh. They were like oil and water. Neria had witnessed many arguments and a couple of fistfights. There wasn’t time to solve their sibling rivalry diplomatically however. If they wanted to compete Neria knew just how they could go about it while still achieving their goal before Stefan wearied of the attention Anders and Bethany were showering on him.

“Now, now boys,” Neria said stepping between them. “You can both make me scream. And whoever makes me come the fastest… wins.”

“That’s hardly fair,” Carver said with a puzzled frown.

“Hmm,” she said pulling on the button of Garrett’s jeans. “That does give you an advantage.” Neria hooked her thumbs into the waist band and slowly eased them over his hips and down. She stood bent over, her ass pointed towards Carver, and looked up at Garrett. He was watching her intently but made no move to stop her from freeing his cock. “Maybe if you were both inside me.”

“Neria, you’re lovely,” Garrett said his voice surprisingly even. “But unless you compel me to, I won’t be able to have sex with you.”

“I can,” Neria replied seriously standing upright. “Carver and I could torture you with orgasm after orgasm like Beth and I did to Anders. You agreed to do this and we want you to at least enjoy some of it.”

“It’s all right,” sighed Carver. “You have no idea how many times I’ve fucked your boyfriend.”

“Just do it,” Garrett said shaking his head. “I want to see Anders.”

He shoved his pants down to his knees and turned around. Neria looked over her shoulder and found Carver frowning. Garrett was on the floor when she turned back around, waiting on his hands and knees. She moved out of the way and nodded. They were running out of time. Carver sighed again and knelt between his brother’s legs. His cock was already stiff and shiny with slick and he wasted no time pushing through Garrett’s entrance.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Garrett said, his voice unsteady.

“It’ll get normal quickly,” Carver said softly gripping his hips. “Do you need a minute?”

“No,” he replied with a brief chuckle. “Get to it Carver.”

She stood off to the side and watched. Carver’s hips snapped forward and Garrett gasped. The pace he set was steady, carefully watching Garrett. After the first few gasps Garrett was silent. Soon enough however he began panting. Neria sat beside them and peered underneath. His cock had stiffened considerably. She looked over at Carver and grinned.

“Enjoying my cock Brother,” Carver said with a smirk.

“Ah,” Garrett panted. “Might… as well. Maker… are you sure… you aren’t…”

“Positive,” Carver grunted after Garrett trailed off in a moan. “My dick likes tight holes.”

“Pity.”

Carver stopped with their hips flush, holding Garrett tightly to keep him still. Garrett groaned in frustration. “This will happen again Garrett. You can count on it. I prefer women but sex is sex. Don’t expect kisses and if you come at my ass with your prick stiff I’ll knock you on yours.”

“Understood,” Garrett said. “Move.”

“You’re going to come once at least,” Carver said before he pulled out. “Anders said you like it hard so brace yourself Brother.”

Garrett nodded and dug his fingers into the pile of the carpet. Carver slammed his cock home and Garrett grunted as he rocked forward a little. Neria absently rubbed her nipples as she watched. As dangerous as this plan was she was looking forward to being sandwiched between these two large men. She watched Carver pound his brother, listened to their grunts and Garrett’s moans. Garrett splattered the floor without his cock being touched once. Instead of stopping as he normally would have Carver continued, trading power for speed. Garrett’s moans grew distressed.

“Just a little more Garrett,” Neria said close to his ear. “He’s almost there.”

His head fell between his arms and he began pushing back. Suddenly he screamed and clawed the carpet trying to get away.

“Neria stop him,” Carver said breathlessly.

Quickly she pulled one of Garrett arms from under him and he crashed lopsidedly to the floor, his breath rasping harshly in his chest. Carver had one arm braced on the floor and the other around Garrett’s waist, leaned over him also panting. Neria stroked Garrett’s short hair trying to soothe him.

“Are you all right?” asked Carver in concern.

“Not sure how to answer that,” Garrett said slowly. “Just… don’t move… please.”

“I’m sorry Garrett,” Neria said. “The knot always hurts the first time.”

“It’s like… being fisted,” Garrett said in a shaky voice. “Intense. It’s the sudden swelling that hurts.”

“It won’t hurt at all after you’ve changed,” she said reassuringly. “Sleep now Garrett. Anders and Bethany will be here when you wake up.”

“Anders…” Garrett murmured.

Together she and Carver got him on his side. Carver lay behind him, careful not to move too much. Neria pulled his jeans off after removing his shoes. She then went in search of the toys she knew Anders would have. She came back with the largest butt plug she found and sat behind Carver to wait, her hand resting on his hip, his hand on top of hers.

*

It was fascinating watching Garrett’s transformation. Bethany sat with him on the floor after they had arrived while Anders went to fetch his first and second meal. His skin toughened first, the tail beginning to sprout just above the top of his ass. She watched as the sharp pointed horns grew on his head, her hand rubbing his back underneath the T-Shirt he still wore. It was just as difficult as it had been watching Carver turn.

Garrett shouldn’t be in the horrible shape Carver had been however. He had actually agreed while they had been tricked or forced. Bethany still felt bad for torturing Anders the way they had. Glad that Garrett hadn’t gone through that or being beaten and raped as Carver had been, she watched with mixed feelings. Their future depended on him but he was still her older brother.

When Anders returned she led the male victim to the kitchen while he took the female to the bedroom. She instructed him to push his pants all the way down and lean over the kitchen table. He stayed that way, half asleep, and he would until he was given further orders. Anders would prepare the woman in the same way so that when Garrett woke he could feed.

With Anders and Carver they had plenty of time to teach them to use the compulsion effectively. Garrett wouldn’t have that luxury. He had to remain here until they were ready to confront Stefan. One of them would check on him every night while the others kept Stefan busy. It would likely be more sex than anything else after he recouped his strength. She hoped Garrett wouldn’t be as skittish as Carver had been about fucking her. That he’d allowed Carver to turn him made her hopeful.

“We have to wake him Bethany,” Anders said softly breaking her train of thought. “We need to get him out on the streets.”

“Is he finished though?” she asked in concern. “It might hurt if he’s not.”

“I don’t know Beth,” he replied. “He looks finished but who knows if his insides are done rearranging. If we aren’t back when he wakes up though…”

“I know.”

Reluctantly she nodded and Anders leaned over to pat his cheek. Garrett mumbled and rolled further onto his stomach.

“Garrett,” Anders said loudly. “Wake up.”

“Sleep…” he groaned softly.

“It’s time to wake up Brother,” Bethany said softly close to his ear, nudging him to break Neria’s compulsion.

“Beth…” Garrett mumbled after a moment. His hand came up to his face and he turned slightly. “Where am I?”

“In our apartment,” Anders said. “Neria put you to sleep while you were tied to Carver.”

“Anders!” Garrett sat up and grimaced, bracing himself with one arm while he rubbed his temple. “Empty…” His hand moved further up and struck a horn that hadn’t been there when he’d gone to sleep. “It worked.”

“Yes,” Bethany said hugging him from behind. “You need to feed.”

“Fuck…” Garrett mumbled. “That’s how I eat?”

“Let’s get you up,” Anders said briskly. “We have two people ready for you.”

“They said… Maker I feel terrible.”

“You’ll feel better soon,” she said soothingly.

Together they helped him up and supported him to the kitchen. Like the rest of them he didn’t need to be told what he had to do. Garrett stiffened his cock and hurried over to the man she’d left in position. He stopped with the head pressed against his pucker, his hands spreading the man’s cheeks, the flat of his tail resting on the man’s thigh.

“Slick?” he asked looking over at Anders.

“You produce it,” Anders said. “Just concentrate for a moment.”

He closed his eyes and within seconds his cock was shiny with lubrication. Garrett plunged into his victim, pulling a slightly pained groan from him, and snapped his hips rapidly. Anders pulled him away when the man began to tremble. They backed away a little and Garrett’s arms went around Anders shoulders. Bethany smiled and turned to the man still draped over the kitchen table. She caressed his bare ass and leaned over to speak in his ear.

“You need to go home,” she said quietly. “When you get there you’ll go to sleep. You’ll remember being there all afternoon.” Bethany straightened and patted his ass. “Off you go.”

Woodenly he stood and shuffled towards the door. He stopped and bent to pull his pants up then continued. She opened the front door for him and shut it after him. Then she hurried through the living room, stopping just inside the bedroom to watch her brother pound the woman Anders had prepared. He didn’t need to be pulled away this time. Garrett stopped and pulled out, sitting on his feet panting with his eyes closed. While Anders gave the woman instructions she sat on the edge of the bed next to Garrett.

“It’s strange,” Garrett said quietly. “I thought I’d feel… different somehow.”

“You’re still Garrett Hawke,” Bethany said smiling. “My brother.”

“It’s nice to see you again Beth,” he said, his head turning as his eyes opened. The corner of his mouth pulled up in a smirk and he flicked the ring through her nipple. “I wanted to tell you before but it would have been weird. I like the ring.”

“Want to play with it?” she said grinning.

“Sort of,” Garrett said his smirk widening.

“You’re such a pervert,” Anders said in an amused tone.

“It’s why you love me,” he said grinning up at Anders.

“We can play later,” said Anders also grinning. “We’ve got a lot to teach you in a short time and we need to get started.”


End file.
